Un cumpleaños en la cala
by Chicasinmiedo
Summary: Es el 18 cumpleaños de Astrid e Hipo le quiere regalar algo muy especial ¿que será? ¿Y que ocurrirá antes y despues de que le dé el regalo? Leer amigos, descubrirlo y sobre todo...DISFRUTAR!


**EY, AMIGOS ¿QUÉ TAL ESTÁIS? YO MUY BIEN, ESPERO QUE VOSOTROS TAMBIÉN. ESTA ES MI TERCERA HISTORIA ¿QUIÉN LO IBA A DECIR? LA VERDAD ES QUE NO HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR POR CULPA DE LOS EXAMENES DE MATES (SOY MÁS DE LETRAS E HISTORIA)**

**BUENO VAMOS ALLÁ…A POR CIERTO, GRACIAS POR LOS REWIEUS DE LA ÚLTIMA HISTORIA Y LOS APOYOS, DE VERAS MUCHAS GRACIAS.**

**BUENO VAMOS ALLÁ…AHORA SÍ…**

* * *

CAPITULO 5: UNA MAÑANA PECULIAR, UN REGALO DE HIPO Y UN ¿BAÑADOR?

Amanecía una suave mañana en Mema. Los gruñidos de los dragones y de la fauna salvaje de la isla hacían despertar a los vikingos que dormían tranquilamente en sus casas. En cada hogar se desprendía un grisáceo humo de las chimeneas, señal de que la noche anterior había refrescado y el otoño estaba cerca.

Astrid aun dormía plácidamente en su habitación, hasta que notó una fuerte respiración, muy familiar para ella, que había conseguido mover levemente su rubia melena hacia un lado de la almohada. Ella abrió sus ojos color cielo, sabiendo sin ninguna duda de que era Tormenta.

-Buenos días, Tormenta -dijo la chica con un pequeño bostezo- ¿tan temprano y ya tienes hambre?

Tormenta, asomada por la ventana negó con la cabeza. Tenía un pequeño sobre, cogido por la boca que se lo entregó a su jinete con alegría.

-¿Qué tienes ahí, amiga?- abrió el sobre.

Sacó de él una carta, con un aroma particular. Escrita con una letra común para sus ojos, así que empezó a leer:

Para mi dulce Astrid:

Reúnete conmigo más allá de la aldea, donde te pierdes por el susurro del bosque, se formó una amistad prohibida y el cielo se une con la tierra.

Te esperaré con impaciencia para entregarte mi regalo de cumpleaños. Espero que te guste.

Tuyo siempre, Hipo.

-La cala…-susurró- ¿Te la ha dado Desdentado?- se dirigió a su dragón.

Tormenta volvió a asentir.

-Buena chica, para desayunar tendrás todo el pollo que quieras- dijo acariciándole el mentón.

Tormenta volvió a afuera, esperando su prometida recompensa, mientras la rubia se iba preparando para ver la sorpresa de Hipo.

Saltó de la cama lo más rápido que pudo, ilusionada por la carta ¿Cómo no?

Hipo le había invitado a estar TODO un día con él; el amor de su vida sin duda alguna, estando así alejados, al menos por un tiempo, de las preocupaciones de la aldea y de la academia.

-Un momento, podría llevarme un…-musitó.

Astrid salió de su habitación, bajó las escaleras que la llevaron a la planta baja, donde sus padres estaban desayunando. Con el fuego encendido y con dulce aroma de comida caliente en el ambiente. Su madre la vio acercarse y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Astrid!

-Gracias mamá -la abrazó.

Su padre que había terminado el desayuno, se acercó a su hija y la observó por unos instantes. Le pareció increíble que su pequeña ya se había hecho todo una mujer, bella y hermosa.

-Feliz cumpleaños, hija mía- la abrazó.

-Gracias, papá- le abrazó más fuerte.

Tras terminar su sopa de col, Astrid tuvo que hablar en privado con su madre, por precaución a que su padre se enfadara por el tema del que iban a hablar.

-Mamá ¿por casualidad, no tendrás un bañador que puedas prestarme?- dijo sonrojada.

-¿Un bañador?- se extrañó- ¿para qué lo quieres?

-Verás, es que Hipo me ha invitado a pasar el día con él y… he pensando en darnos un baño- dijo rascándose la nuca.

Ah era eso, no te preocupes- se alivió- ven, sígueme.

Astrid siguió a su madre hasta el primer piso, donde también estaba la habitación de sus padres, al final del corto pasillo. En silencio las dos entraron y cerraron la puerta con cautela.

La habitación era como otra cualquiera de pareja. Tenía una cama de matrimonio pegada a la pared, con una ventana encima de ella; dejando entrar los rayos de Sol. A los dos lados, una mesita de noche, donde había varias velas medio gastadas. Unas estanterías en la pared con unos cuantos libros y un armario en el otro lado, acompañado de un enorme espejo, colgando de la pared, con un marco de oro semejando las hojas de un árbol.

La madre de Astrid rebuscó entre los cajones de las mesitas de noche. No encontró lo que estaba buscando. Miró en el armario, tampoco encontró nada. Por intentarlo una vez más, miró debajo de la cama y… en efecto estaba allí lo que estaba buscando, una pequeña caja de madera con características de que era bastante antigua.

-Toma Astrid, considéralo como mi regalo de cumpleaños- dijo la mujer entregándole la caja- seguro que es de tu talla.

-¿Era tuyo?- preguntó la chica abriendo la caja.

-Sí, cuando era más joven me lo ponía para ir a la playa con tu padre, en nuestra luna de miel- sonrió con melancolía.

-Pero… mamá… ¿esto qué es?- dijo Astrid totalmente alucinada, levantando hasta su rostro el contenido de la caja- te había dicho un bañador, no un…

-Sí, lo es, no es para tanto, Astrid.

-Pero…- le dijo preocupada.

-Pero nada- amenazó con el dedo- Vas a ir con eso puesto, estarás guapísima y además… seguro que a Hipo le gustará- dijo esto último con tono sensual y guillo incluido.

-(Pero ¿qué ha desayunado esta mañana?)- pensó la joven aun alucinando.

Astrid suspiró con fastidio, no tuvo más remedio que hacerle caso a su madre y en ese momento supo de donde había sacado su terquedad.

Se desnudó completamente para poder ponerse el regalo de su madre, se acercó al espejo para verse mejor y volteando sobre ella misma varias veces para convencerse.

-No sé, mamá ¿no crees que será demasiado…?

-Para nada, incluso te queda mejor que a mí.

Sonó un tic en su cabeza. La mujer al ver que había olvidado algo se acercó al armario, intentó recordar lo que quería hacer, pero no podía, miró a todos lados, calentándose la cabeza, hasta que vio la ropa de su hija tirada en la cama y un tic en su cabeza volvió a sonar.

-Ay que despistada que soy- gruñó- casi olvido darte el regalo de tu padre, aunque ahora que pienso debería habértelo dado él, este hombre…

Se acercó nuevamente al armario, hasta encontrar en uno de los cajones, unas piezas de ropa dobladas a la perfección (cosa muy rara).

-Espero que te guste, cielo- se lo entregó.

Era una camiseta roja con una capucha de piel de zorro de las nieves y unas hombreas de hierro. Unas muñequeras de piel, onduladas con unas finas tiras de cuero. Una falda, también de piel, con pichos incrustados en tiras anchas de cuero que cubrían la falda. Unos pantalones azul marino y unas botas.

El nuevo look de Astrid le favorecía notablemente. El olor a ropa nueva y el distinto tacto en la piel le hacía sentirse de lo más estupenda y hermosa.

-Por el mismísimo Thor!- exclamó su madre.

Astrid se limitaba a cambiar un tono rosado en sus mejillas.

-Mamá…-dijo con sarcasmo la chica.

La mañana avanza poco a poco, mientras la joven vikinga terminaba con los últimos preparativos para su cita con Hipo: pedir a Bocón que afilara su hacha, preparar el almuerzo y, por supuesto darle el prometido pollo a Tormenta.

Al tener todo a punto, la rubia se despidió de sus padres y emprendió el vuelo hacia el bosque. La pareja se quedó mirando a su hija hasta que su silueta se perdió entre las nubes.

-Nuestra hija tiene mucha suerte de tener un novio como Hipo- dijo la mujer con tono soñador.

-Sí, demasiada…- refunfuñó el hombre cruzándose de brazos.

Astrid volaba velozmente entre los acantilados, hasta atravesar el Pico del Cuervo, que daba lugar al remoto bosque, donde el aire era más fresco y limpio. Pasando por los recónditos arboles a gran velocidad y maestría, hasta notar que en una pequeña parte del bosque, el terreno se volvía pedregoso y habitaba un pequeño mar de niebla alrededor, haciendo sombrear el terreno.

Tras pasar, con un poco de dificultad, las rocas que se hacía casi invisibles ante la niebla, la luz volvió a brillar con ímpetu en el paisaje, haciendo que jinete y dragón cerraran unos instantes lo ojos por la claridad, hasta que su vista se acostumbró.

Unos metros más adelante, encontraron un pequeño lago envuelto en una depresión del terreno: habían llegado a la cala.

Desdentado tranquilamente tumbado en la hierba, vio a las chicas descender del aire y fue el primero en saludar. A Astrid le lamió la cara, mientras que a Tormenta la recibía con gruñido amistoso.

Hipo por otra parte, estaba sentado en una roca, observando la cristalina agua y sumergido en sus pensamientos. Astrid aprovechó y quiso pillarle de imprevisto. Se acercó lentamente hacia a él por detrás, mordiéndose el labio inferior con picardía.

-¿En qué piensas?- le susurró al oído.

-Aaah, ¿pero qué…?

Hipo dio un brinco que le hizo resbalar y cayó de la roca.

Astrid cerró fuertemente los ojos al ver la dolorosa caída. Inmediatamente se acercó para ayudarle a levantarse.

-¡Por Odín, Hipo! ¿Estás bien?

Él intentó sentarse y se rascó la nuca por el golpe, abrió sus ojos color bosque y miró con un poco de sarcasmo a la chica, que se había sentado a su lado ¿en que estaba pensando?

-¿Es que nunca vas a camb…- intentó decir Hipo.

Astrid pasó un dedo por la hebilla del cinturón más próximo al pecho del chico, haciendo que este se acercara a sus labios, y empezara a besarlos con locura. Siempre sus besos lo tranquilizaban y al mismo tiempo, le ponía nervioso y apasionado.

-Decías…- dijo la chica con una sonrisa.

-Da igual- le siguió el juego- Feliz cumpleaños.

-Gracias. ¿Qué me has regalado?-dijo intrigada.

-Cierra los ojos y extiende la muñeca- dijo con tono misterioso.

Ella inmediatamente hizo caso a las palabras del muchacho. Unos segundos más tarde, notó un pequeño escalofrío recorrer su muñeca. Algo la estaba rodeando con sumo cuidado hasta conseguir engancharse del todo en ella.

Astrid volvió a abrir los ojos y se fijó en su muñeca.

Estaba rodeada por una preciosa pulsera de plata. Más bien, era una pulsera de un Nadder Mortífero finamente alargado, con un reluciente resplandor por la plata. Incrustados en sus ojos unos diminutos trocitos de zafiro y la cabeza del Nadder, después de rodear la muñeca, estaba unida a la cola donde estaba el enganche de la pulsera. Astrid no le veía, pero por detrás de la pulsera estaban gravadas las palabras: Para quien da sentido a mi vida .

La chica no sabía que decir. Estaba boquiabierta, inmovilizada. No dejaba de mirar el encantador regalo de Hipo, del que seguro que le costó varios días y puede, que hasta semanas de trabajo en la herrería.

-Eres el mejor…- le dijo antes de besarlo.

-Estás preciosa con tu nuevo look- dijo volviéndola a besar.

Empezó a soplar una agradable brisa de verano, mientras los pájaros cantaban felices en sus nidos, cuidando de sus polluelos.

Los dragones tranquilamente jugueteaban con las mariposas que revoloteaban por el lugar, incluso a veces conseguían posarse en sus morritos. Iban de aquí para allá, sin que nada les detuviera.

El medio día llegó y por muy increíble que pareciera, hacía un calor casi insoportable.

Astrid se levantó del suelo, decidida a darse un baño. Le daba igual si el agua estaba helada, se metería de todos modos. Empezó a quitarse la ropa e Hipo que estaba acostado en la hierba, le pareció de los extraño lo que hacía su novia. Aunque en el fondo (en lo muy en el fondo) le gustaba lo que estaba viendo.

La rubia terminó de quitarse la ropa de encima y ahora llevaba puesto un precioso bikini de piel blanco (probablemente de lobo de las nieves). La parte superior del bikini estaba atado con unas tiras blancas al cuello y a la espalda. Mientras que las braguitas del bikini estaban atadas a los extremos de la cintura, dejando que los pequeños flecos de los lazos cayeron por sus muslos.

El bikini no era exagerado, ni mucho. Astrid no quería parecer lo que era, pero había conseguido llamar la atención de Hipo, que no paraba de mirarla de arriba abajo y de abajo a arriba.

-Es un regalo de mi madre ¿Qué te parece?- dijo la chica dando vueltas entre sí.

-Eres más hermosa que la nieve recién caída…- dijo el castaño en voz alta sin darse cuenta.

Astrid se puso como un tomate al escuchar las palabras del chico. Sus ojos color bosque nórdico brillaban, reflejando la sinceridad de sus palabras.

**Continuará…**

* * *

**BUENO… ESPERO QUE NO OS HAYA ABURRIDO Y QUE OS HAYA PARECIDO MUY PESADO. SI QUEREIS DARME ALGUN CONSEJO, DECIRMELO SIN MIEDO.**

**POR CIERTO: SI ALGUIEN CONOCE ALGUNA CANCIÓN DE ROCK QUE TENGA UN BUEN RITMO Y UNA BUENA LETRA, POR FAVOR NO DUDEIS EN DECIRMELO, GRACIAS ;) YO OS RECOMIENDO LA CANCIÓN: BRING ME TO LIFE (EVANESCENCE)**

**AH, Y RECORDAD: CUANDO VEAIS A UN PROFESOR DE EDUCACIÓN FÍSICA CORRER, PEDIREIS UN SUEÑO Y SE HARÁ REALIDAD.**

**OS DESEO UN TERRORIFICO HALLOWEEN, CONSEGUIR MUCHOS CARAMELOS, VER MUCHAS PELIS DE TERROR CON VUESTROS COLEGAS O PAREJAS Y SOBRE TODO… PASARLO BIEN.**

**NOS ROCKEAMOS Y LEEMOS ;) YEAH!**


End file.
